User talk:FirstDrellSpectre
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loleil (talk) 12:16, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Categories Per convention we add all the possible categories that a character might have. Dagna for example is listed as both a smith caste and a surface dwarf even if the latter may not happen. In a similar fashion, The Warden, The Warden-Commander and Hawke have all the specialization categories which may or may not have. 17:00, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Victoria, I think specialization categories on protagonist pages aren't necessary. Leliana is a protagonist, bard and she doesn't have other specialization categories despite she can be a shadow, a duelist or an assassin. DAO Companions don't have other specializations then they already have when we meet them. I am OK with categoriess like Surface and smith for Dagna, because that's status quo, but specializations are a different matter. FirstDrellSpectre :: Then that's something you should bring up in a forum rather than make a unilateral change to how these categories are used. Major changes such as deciding that protagonists don't deserve to have all of these categories listed is a decision that should be made by the community. Kelcat (talk) 18:09, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::You raise an interesting point, which you did good for listening to Kel-cat's recommendation and proceeded with the forum post. 21:30, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Red link edit You've made an edit here by adding a red link. I left it untouched as I thought you planned to write a page about it. Can you please inform me of your intentions? Thanks! 21:35, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :I wanted to write an article about them, but I simply forgot it.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) In-game verification Hey there! Unfortunately I have some issues with my DAO installation so I can't check two rune descriptions which I edited. To be more precise I have added a fullstop in the end of their description (as it usually exists), however I cannot check it at the moment in-game to verify that the edit was correct. Can you help me out? Thanks! The runes are: * Endurance Rune * Evasion Rune 23:19, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Your edits are correct.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 23:26, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering. What time zone are you in? Cause I'm trying to figure out how I should write the times down that I make my posts. Images The images of the nug and mabari that you uploaded need to have information filled out on them. Per the guidelines for uploading images http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload the information template should be fully filled out, with a description, source, and permission/license. Please try and remember to do that for all images you upload. Kelcat (talk) 00:56, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :I have filled the required information as Drell appears to be offline. 09:54, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Contested changes Hey Drell. As you've seen in your time in ME wiki, but also here, a large portion of your edits are contested and undone. That's okay. However, if others think differently about something which you wish to add/remove, then starting an edit war is not the solution. Also the edit summary is not where the discussion should take place. The talk page is the place. Thankfully we also have a number of active editors who can chip in and voice their opinions. Subsequently, I am undoing your edit and waiting to start a conversation in the talk page. Please follow the aforementioned convention next time your edit is reversed and you wish to contest it. 16:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :I could no longer bear Temporaryeditor87's undoing my changes, especialy when he's an administrator, so I quited this wikia. As for the last changes of mine I understood Qunari Involvement case during the 5th blight and I we all saw recordings of DAI gameplay, in saved files was a dwarven Inquisitor and dwarves have no ability to be mages naturarly.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 16:11, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes I know. Could you use the talk page the next time instead of reverting a reverted page? 18:28, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Tainted/possessed in character infobox I wasn't aware of the Forum:Tainted/possessed in character infobox, which clearly made a decision regarding that subject that we cannot overrule unless we successfully contest the subject in the future. Subsequently, I'd like to ask you to remove the (Abomination) from the race line. Ghouls too, if they are first encountered in the game/book without the condition. Categories are to be left untouched. 10:39, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :If we could make spoiler tags to infoboxes, then it would be convinient. I suggest to add Acts in () to DA2 characters.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 10:41, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, that's a suggestion which can be discussed if it's possible. As of now, we have to remove the Abomination from the race line, due to the forum discussion I linked above. 12:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Since Viktoria already brought this up to you, I'm making you aware that I'm reverting all your edits adding Abomination to characters who shouldn't have it. Adding the date that they became an abomination not only goes against the agreed-upon forum discussion it adds unneccessary spoilers to the info box. Kelcat (talk) 01:04, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Abominations Rock wraiths, sylvans, people without magic abilities etc. are not abominations. The fact that the word "abomination" applies only to the people with magic abilities is stated in the codex entries and books (the page abomination lists 6 such sources). You can't decide what is an abomination and what is not unilaterally. You should discuss this and provide your sources. "David Gaider is an epic liar" is not a viable reasoning since any lore-related content can be removed from the wiki using this phrase as an excuse. 21:34, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :I changed it already, so don't be so grumpy and Gaider is an epic lair. Words of lairs are wothless.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:39, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks and sorry if it came out that way. Cheers! 21:48, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Blocked I'm issuing you a three day block for the following comments you have recently made: # I changed it already, so don't be so grumpy and Gaider is an epic lair. Words of lairs are wothless. # you're talking nonsense. You you got hit over your head. # you're no different than communist dictators, who kill everyone, who dislikes their rule. You just proove that you have no respect for other opinion, nobody wants to speak with such people. Your behaviour makes you a very lonely one, someone nobody respects. # They do use their names. [[Rasaan] is a name, not a title of a Tamassran. You simply don't even try to understand just like ignorant Anders and Isabela "More they talk, less I understand".] If you continue to make provocative and insulting comments you will be blocked again. If you wish to appeal your block you may contact one of the other bureaucrats, D-day or Tierrie. 01:30, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :The 1st case was a discussion and we got compromised. The 2nd and 3rd one were my reactions for insults, one told me to shut up and another told me that I got hit in my head by Bible, meaning he thought I'm crazy, that was an insult. Why don't you punish them? With the 4th case you're correct.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 08:40, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::The reason you were blocked is that you have exhibited a continued pattern of bad behaviour. The comments from the other editors appear to be isolated incidents and a single comment has to be particularly serious for us to take action. 04:03, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Rock wraith abomination Are you sure this is the in-game name of the possessed creature? 14:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :It was named like this in my country. I just had no picture of this, so I used that one.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 14:50, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Spam While we allow some use of off topic images in the forums, your recent image additions with the addition of the phrase "NO MORE BINARY CHOICES!!!" is not conducive to a productive debate. Please read the forum guidelines, particularly the conduct section, and keep it in mind in the future. 03:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I just wanted some artistic integrity. Don't worry, I won't upload any picture like this.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 08:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Blocked In light of the information that has come to my attention here, and given the comment referenced came very shortly after your last block expired, I am issuing you with a two week block. If you continue to disrupt the forums and blogs you will blocked for a longer duration. As usual, you may appeal this decision to one of the other bureaucrats Tierrie or D-day. 00:32, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :I insulted nobody, I edited text to look better.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 10:45, January 6, 2014 (UTC) MacTir Family Please do not make unilateral changes to an article when it is under discussion. If you have an opinion regarding the titles on the Mac Tir family join the discussion that on the talk page rather than just changing it to what you think it should be. The practice of all wikis is to come to an agreement when there is conflicting opinions. Kelcat (talk) 21:07, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :OK.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:16, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Profane Abomination Please don't remove the delete stub until the alotted time for the discussion has expired and everyone has had a chance to voice an opinion.- 03:12, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Crown and Lion Hey, Drell! Where did you encounter the rat named Nimble? Was it at the inn itself, or down in the Smuggler's Cove. Just asking because I've played through the game about a half dozen times, and the only enemies at the inn was during the final siege--I don't recall having to fight any rats during that battle. Kelcat (talk) 17:22, February 10, 2014 (UTC)